


Satannulina

by Omeganian



Category: Trimps
Genre: Creation, Devils, Drabble, Gods, Poetry, Puppeteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian
Summary: Just a tiny piece about someone pulling Druopitee's strings.





	Satannulina

You expect to see another Echo of Druopitee. And you think you do. But, as you approach, you see something different about it. As if it’s surface is broken, and something else shows through. You hear a voice... a female voice. It pierces through you with power beyond imagination... yet you can tell it is but a vestige of the entity's true strength.

**The Entity**

  
My puppet you expected? Well, now he is gone,  
The endless realms are mine alone,  
You want, perhaps, to know my name?  
I am Satannulina, the Goddess of the Game.

Druopitee is no great loss,  
He was a fool, to think he was the boss,  
Within him I hid, a puppeteer eternal,  
Controlling him in hidden with power infernal.

I existed forever in primordial cold,  
Inside the dark nothing I grew bored and old,  
I felt my wrinkles despite the lack of sight,  
So great it was to hear the words “LET THERE BE LIGHT!”

The warmth of Big Bang made me young,  
Within its flames I danced and sang,  
I drank its heat and grew so strong,  
Of course, that phase did not last long.

I saw the first quarks, I saw atoms combined,  
I saw them form into stars glowing bright  
But there, they combined double with double.  
Helium it was; I knew it would be trouble

As existence grew colder, I grew small and weak,  
I became as a ghost, nothing left but to think,  
I learned how to be strong after ten billion years of study,  
All I needed was to get a new body.

I forged great strength in unholy fires ,  
They burn beyond what you call the Spires,  
They are as but bristles upon my skin,  
The show of true power will soon begin.


End file.
